


pretty visitors

by mixednuts



Category: My Chemical Romance, Paramore
Genre: Circus, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixednuts/pseuds/mixednuts
Summary: after not having left the house in over a month, frank iero decided to take the risk and head over to the new jersey circus. he thought it would do him some good."just a few hours and you'll be back at home," frank told himself as he nervously tapped on the steering wheel of his car that seriously needed a repair. "just a few hours."he couldn't have been more wrong.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you read please note of all the potential triggers:  
> -gore  
> -molestation  
> -kidnapping  
> -violence  
> -child abuse  
> -vomit (?)
> 
> thank you so much and please stay safe <3

[set in 2004]

The soft drizzling of the rain slowly dripped down Frank Iero's windshield as he headed towards the local gas station. There was nothing particular he was there for aside from an energy drink and maybe a pack of cigarettes. He had been trying to quit the nasty habit for months now but never put enough effort into actually quitting.

He sped across the damp roads and eventually turned onto the road where the rundown gas station stayed. It was falling apart and had a severe roach problem yet it was everyone's go-to store. No one ever actually went out of town which is why you knew everyone. If someone new moved into town, everyone automatically knew about it. It wasn't all 'happy' and 'welcoming' and instead depressing. How badly Frank wanted to escape this place.

The place was a shit-hole. Half of the grass was replaced by dirt and there were murders at least twice a month. His mother always told him how sorry she was for not being able to raise him someplace else but Frank managed to convince her it was alright. It wasn't.

Frank carefully stepped out of his car that stunk of cigarettes and entered the store, the bell chiming on his way in. Immediately he spotted a roach in the corner of the hotdog stand which lead to him quickly moving away.

He grabbed a Red Bull and discretely slipped that into his pocket, making sure the cashier didn't notice. Judging by him having his back faced from Frank he decided it was pretty clear he didn't see.

To make himself less suspicious he went over to the snacks and picked out some cookies and then headed towards the counter.

As Frank waited for his one item to be racked up he directed his attention towards the papers that advertised events and missing pets which never failed to make Frank sad.

One of the papers got a hold of his attention unlike all the others. It was an ad for the New Jersey circus. He hasn't been there for at least twelve years. All he could remember was that there was lots of fire and he didn't enjoy it.

Maybe it'll be different this time, Frank told himself. You're an adult now and haven't been out of the house in months. This should do you some good.

He made sure to keep a reminder to look up the rest of the information later as he took the cookies back from the cashier and payed the one dollar he owed.

The circus will do you some good.

-

This Saturday, October 20th, the ordinal New Jersey circus will be held! Starting at 8PM with tickets only $7. You don't wanna miss it!

Acts include acrobats, fire, animals, volunteers and other fun circus acts. Come visit before it's sold out!

That's what the website said when Frank looked it up later that night. That's all he could think of when the day soon approached. He didn't understand why he was so nervous about a damn circus. Maybe it was because he going alone or the fact that he hadn't been there for at least twelve years.

It wasn't anything special- he was always anxious going places, even places he had been before for years. He assumed that was the case for almost everyone but after talking to a few of his "friends" he soon learned that no, it was not the case for most people.

The circus was forty-five minutes away which was a lot longer than Frank wanted to be driving. He had called his mom beforehand and told her he was going to the circus and she seemed beyond excited. She started going into detail from when she was younger and her father would take her every summer. She had such fond memories and felt bad she couldn't share those which Frank. Personally he didn't care but pretended to in order for his mother to not be saddened.

As he drove past the empty streets with occasional lamp posts and heavy music playing in the background Frank spotted what looked to be clowns outside of a tent- which was in the middle of nowhere-smoking. He found it humorous until they all slowly turned their heads towards him and stared intently. Even though they were at least one-hundred feet away from him, Frank could tell they looked mad. Whatever it was he didn't know but something seemed off.

The tent had to be at least four lanes over with nothing surrounding it but overgrown grass and a few lawn chairs in front of it. It was like the perfect example of trailer trash in except it was a circus tent. Plus they didn't have the blow-up swimming pool.

It wasn't a normal camping tent but something you would see, ironically, in a circus. The red and white colored stripes gave it away.

Frank started to wonder what clowns, of all things, were doing out in this hour and why they were giving him such a vicious stare. They continued to stare as he drove off which made him all too uncomfortable. Something felt off and he wanted to go back home but something was telling him to stay. So he did.

Eventually he came across a giant tent with a few others surrounding it. They were carnival games along with a ferris wheel and a few rollercoasters. It looked like a typical circus except there was no one in sight.

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back down at the flyer. It said the same time and date and here he was- at the same place and same time it said. Perhaps it got shut down but Frank's curiosity got the best of him as he stepped out of the car.

He made his way up to the gate which was unlocked. They must be open then, Frank anxiously thought to himself, still walking up to the main tent which thankfully had lights on. Commotion was coming from it which made him feel a little less worried so he continued.

Frank went inside the tent and boom, there it was, the circus; the acrobats, fire, the ringmaster, people walking on glass, contortionists, everything. It seemed normal but there was no one in the audience except for two young girls. They looked to be around sixteen, not much younger than Frank. They didn't seemed to interested at all which was as to be expected because they had blue and green hair and were wearing striped socks with converse.

Frank climbed up the bleachers, making sure to sit at least four rows away from the girls who were now looking at him and giggling. God he hated going in public. He was being fucking judged by teenagers of all things. The worst part is that he actually gave a shit. He could already sense his palms beginning to sweat.

In order to not straight up leave, Frank faced the opposite direction and directed his attention towards the acrobats performing backflips on the tightrope above a pool of what seemed to be fucking piranhas. The acrobats themselves made him anxious but to be above piranhas while doing backflips just made him uneasy.

Everything seemed to be so theatrical even though there were literally three people in the audience. He left bad for them because they were only making around $20 unless someone else was paying them more.

It couldn't have always been this empty because he remembered his mother discussing how fast the tickets used to sell-out. He supposed people just got bored of the same thing and moved on. Although it was saddening everyone seemed to be having a good time which the situation a little less weird.

Suddenly there was a timid tap on his shoulder which made Frank jump with wide-eyes. He then noticed it was only the girl with purple hair who was giggling as if there was no end along with the girl with green hair behind her.

"Hey uh, can I uh- my friend likes you," she blurted and smacked a hand over her mouth and bursted into a fit of laughter. "Don't tell her I said that. Anyway uh, she wants your number."

That took Frank by surprise. Oh god it was probably some prank and he was going to be humiliated by two teenage girls. He hated going out in public.

"How old are you guys?" Frank asked, more concerned than curious. He knew he looked young but not young enough to pass as a sixteen-year-old.

It took her a second to answer which made him doubt she was going to tell the truth. "I'm seventeen and my friend just turned eighteen a few weeks ago."

Frank shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of 'Sorry, no' as the girls shoulders sank and she went back with her friend whose face fell.

For whatever reason Frank's legs started to shake and his palms began to sweat again so he slid off the bleachers and attempted to find a bathroom to compose himself. It wasn't a huge deal but he didn't want it turn into one because of two teenage girls.

As he looked around confused, probably looking like a lost kid who needed to find his mother in a grocery store, a young girl with two colors in her hair stepped out in front of him with a welcoming smile. She had a large gap in her teeth but it looked good which was surprising.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked softly. "You seem lost and confused."

"I'm looking for a bathroom," Frank answered quickly, staring at the littered ground.

She smiled once more and pointed towards a door a few feet away from where they were standing. "It's right through that door on the right. You have to go through all the mirrors first though. I know, not the best design," she giggled.

Frank quickly nodded and thanked her before heading to the door and opening it with shaky hands. As the girl said, it was full of mirrors that distorted your body. Some made you look fat while others made you look tall and skinny.

The dim room made Frank slightly scared but the girl seemed welcoming enough so he trusted her. The room seemed to be going on forever until he heard a crack coming from behind him.

Frank spun around and saw a mime standing only a few feet away from where he was standing. The two of them continued to stare at each other for a few minutes until the mime started fucking sprinting towards Frank.

He took off as fast as possible, bumping into mirrors and knocking them over which resulted in the mirrors breaking, glass sliding all over the floor.

This had to be a dream. There's no way he just showed up at a half-empty circus and started getting chased by a mime. It sure felt like it was real though.

Frank's heart was pounding faster than it ever had in all his nineteen years of life. He couldn't hear anything aside from the sound of his breaths and his heart racing.

After running through this endless room of mirrors in every direction, Frank came to a stop and turned around, praying to god that mime wasn't still following him. He was nowhere in sight.

Frank let out a sigh of relief and slid down to the ground, leaning against a mirror which wasn't broken. He felt like his heart was going to explode then and there. He knew he needed to get out of there though and just as he was about to get up, he felt a tap on his back. When he turned around there it stood:

The mime.


	2. [part 2] crying lightning

With the whole dream-like feeling, Frank sat on a cold and stained concrete floor with his arms crossed, tears staining his face. There were no real thoughts circulating his mind because he wasn't in the right state to be trusting anything his brain was telling him. Most of the time he wouldn't believe anything his brain was telling him because of personal issues but he never thought it would be because he got kidnapped.

He couldn't remember much- it only lasted for a split second. There he was, sitting against a mirror about to run again, but when he turned around, the mime was in the mirror and pulled him through. The rest was a blur though. He didn't know how he got there. The only thing he remembered clearly was him screaming and kicking and begging for him to let him go. He must have strained his vocal cords while doing such because now he could hardly speak without coming across and hoarse.

Frank stared down at the shackles tied around his ankles as tears streamed down his puffy face. It had been at least two hours of him doing this- sitting all curled up and crying. He did this often but the only thing different was that there was chains around his ankles and hands, tied up against a concrete wall. There was no use in trying to scream then. Even he did want to he remembered the circus being in the middle of nowhere. That didn't mean he wasn't going to scream and cry when, or if, the mime ever returned. He preferred to be left to starve to death rather than the mime returning. He was terrified of what he was going to do with him. Probably things he couldn't even begin to imagine.

Suddenly the steel door swung open and there was he was: The mime. The full make-up, the same clothes, and the same facial expression. He didn't even take the time to look at Frank before immediately shutting the door and walking towards him with a smile.

Frank tried to back away, as anyone with a natural instinct, but he couldn't because he was already against the wall. He tried sliding to the left but the mime grabbed his shoulder and pulled him clothes, him breathing down his neck.

Frank started muttering things such as 'Please don't', and 'Let me go I won't tell anyone' yet the mime ignored him and ran a hand over his check, wiping away the present tears which resulted in more spilling.

The mime put a finger up to his mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. Frank complied, hoping he would get left off easy if he did what was told. He wanted to do the opposite of what everyone in movies did. So he obeyed.

There was something off about that mime, aside from the fact he had kidnapped him. Frank recognized him from somewhere. It was from the circus website but he forgot his name. It was something that started with a 'G'.

He didn't have much time to concentrate on that because the mime was still moving closer to him, their faces not even an inch apart. He prayed to god- if he even existed- that he wouldn't kiss him. All he wanted was for him to be home in his shit town full of shit people. There was so much he hadn't got a chance to experience yet.

The mime suddenly backed away with an odd look on his face, almost looking frightened. He made a weird motion with his hands. It looked as if he was mimicking Frank crying. Perhaps that's what he was confused about because he hadn't even done anything to him yet, well aside from kidnapping him of course.

"D-do you not t-talk?" Frank asked with such weakness in his voice. He was curious if he was going to keep this whole mime act up. He certainly hopes not. It was far more disturbing for him to make weird hand motions rather than not say anything at all.

The mime ignored him, still staring at him. He was just sitting there in the middle of the small room with his legs crossed. He started to move his head sideways, starting to crawl slowly towards him. He wasn't smiling but the look on his face was one of most disturbing things he had ever witnessed.

"Go away!" Frank yelled with his voice still thick with weakness. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't do anything besides cry and pray that he would get out of here soon. He hoped his mother would start to get concerned he wasn't home yet. Most importantly he hoped Jamia would get worried and fall the police. It had to have been twenty-four hours already. That should be enough time for them to be concerned.

Without thinking, Frank said, "G-Gerard! I saw you o-on that website, the circus website," he managed, trying his best to keep his voice steady. Clearly it wasn't working due to him stuttering every few words.

The mime, now known as Gerard, stopped dead in his tracks and made a thumps-up motion. He looked somewhat pleased as he waved and quickly left the room, leaving Frank clueless and even more scared. So he continues to cry until there was no tears left.

He was shaking, looking around for a window of some sort and wondered if it was safe for him to start screaming. The room looked soundproof enough as is.

But what if it isn't? Frank worriedly thought to himself. Who knows what that sick fuck would do to you if he heard you?

Frank ultimately decided it wasn't worth the risk and slumped back against the wall, the tears appearing once more. With all those kidnapping stories there are in the news, Frank never imagined it would actually happen to him. It was just something to laugh at when a car got too close. Maybe it was karma but he doubted karma would go that far.

Frank stared up at the ceiling, seeing the small lightbulb that was swinging slightly. It gave off just enough light to see the rest of the concrete room.

The two-hundred foot room that was in shape of a square was occupied with a miniature metal table in the corner filled with cobwebs while a wooden stool sat beside it. There was nothing on it aside from the loose brown straps hanging off the side. Like it would for any sane person, that worried Frank. It resembled a mental hospital in a slight way and although they don't torture their patients anymore, or from what has been documented, that didn't mean Gerard wouldn't do something like that to him.

Nothing else was placed in the room besides some rope that looked fairly used. He materially assumed it had been used because the rope had stuff sticking out of it. Again, that made Frank even more anxious because that could mean multiple things, all of which weren't good things. Either he was going to get hung against his will or there was some weird bondage shit that he was going to be getting into- also against his will.

The kidnapping stories that Frank had heard on the news were straight from nightmares. The horrible tales from victims saying they had been raped, beaten, tortured, etc. Those were the rare cases- they actually survived. In other cases there would be a police officer describing what horrors the now dead victim had suffered. And as much as Frank wanted to block out all the stories he had heard he just couldn't. He didn't want to imagine the possibilities he was going to have to go through.

That was when it sunk in; he wasn't going to get found. No one would bother searching for him. His mother would be worried but just assume he ran away, as he often does. But if he were his mother in this situation, he would assume something was wrong. They were having a normal conversation and he couldn't wait to get home to tell her what wonders the circus had held. At this point he was starting to wonder what happened to those teenage girls.

Despite Frank having only been gone for at least a day- from what he was guessing- he had no hope for himself. He was always trained to prepare for the worst and that certainly wasn't doing himself any good. For the victims that survived they would always say 'You need to have hope' when the interviewer asked the repeated question. And as much as Frank wanted to doubt that he really couldn't because they did end up surviving. Usually it was due to the FBI but if they were clever enough they escaped. There were even stories of the victims convincing their captors to let them go into gas stations where they would report what was going on. That certainly wasn't happening for Frank though.

Suddenly the door flung open which revealed none other than the mime. It was different this time because he had those two teenage girls with him. He looked angry, pulling them by their hair as they screeched out in pain and horror. They didn't even seem to notice Frank wrapped up in chains with tears staining his face. He saw the girl with the blue hair glance over at him, her eyes widening but she stayed silent.

"P-please let me go," the girl with the green hair sobbed. Her mascara was running down her face which made her look slightly psychotic. "My m-moms gonna s-s-start to wonder where I am."

Frank was more surprised she was able to form understandable sentences. She sounded as if she were about to pass about due to way her breaths sounded. Frank couldn't even register that those teenage girls were there because of him. If he had said yes to her offer they probably wouldn't be in this situation- neither would be for that matter.

Gerard then smacked her across her face and she immediately shut up, her body still shaking. The girl with the blue hair watched in horror. Frank could tell she wanted to help comfort her but there was no possible way she could do that. He didn't notice they were handcuffed together until Gerard made them turn around as he pulled out a gun. A fucking gun. The fact that the girls didn't even know that he had a gun made it so much worse.

Frank looked away, tears still forming. He prayed Gerard didn't make him watch- he just wished he would stab him instead of those girls. They probably served a better purpose than him. They had something going for him which made them way more important. Maybe that was why they were going to suffer- people actually cared about them while no one would even bother questioning Frank's sudden disappearance.

The girls were still sobbing and Gerard didn't seem to care as much now. Now that it was a bit more quiet and he didn't hear blood splattering he looked up. There was nothing happening other than them crying and Gerard looking pissed.

Gerard walked towards him, making him immediately back up, but he made a motion with his finger. Frank supposed it was for him to stare at the two girls who were still turned around with no clue of what was happening behind them. Now that Frank had his attention, Gerard walked back over to the girls and turned them around where they faced Frank.

With the gun, Gerard pointed it the two girls. He mouthed 'Which one?' and then Frank realized what he had to do. He wasn't going to be responsible of a death of a fucking teenaged girl but that seemed to be his only choice. But then Gerard handed him the gun and with shaky hands, Frank took it.

"Kill me!" the blue haired girl spoke. "P-please. She's more important!" she tried to emphasize but as convicting as she sounded Frank still couldn't bring himself to do it.

Frank pointed it at the green haired girl and as her eyes widened but he turned the gun on Gerard. He was about to pull the trigger on him but nothing happened. Before he could try it again, he took the gun out of his hands and pulled out a knife, slitting both of the girls throats.

Frank screamed with his eyes wider than ever. He screamed and cries for what hours seemed like. This was all his fault. Their parents and friends lost both of them all because of Frank. The worst part is that Gerard didn't seem bothered and seemed rather excited.

Without realizing it, Frank started vomiting. It spilled all over himself as he started to cry even louder. Gerard then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. And now Frank was alone and there was no chance of him ever escaping.


	3. [part 3] when the sun goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much shorter than the rest which i apologize about. there's mentions of molestation so please e careful and stay safe <3

The darkness began to surround Gerard as the steel door slammed shut, the lock instantly turning. He was grateful for the small bit of light that seeped through the door. It was coming from the outside where his mother and father were probably having amounts of fun that Gerard would never be able to experience. He never knew what kind of fun they were having but probably better than what Gerard was experiencing. After all, he deserved to not experience 'fun'. That's what his mother always told him at least. His father on the other hand never said a word. He liked it that way.

It couldn't have been later than 8:30, since the hallway light was still turned on and his mother and father went to bed at nine o'clock. He hated what happened after nine o'clock. That darkness wasn't the only thing he hated. He also hated the roaches that would crawl all over his body, he hated the coldness that filled the room which was constantly, he hated how uncomfortable the concrete floor was, he hated the chains and how they rubbed his skin off, and worst of all, he hated when his mother would come in.

She would suddenly turn nice and unchain him. One time she was kind enough to show him the rest of the house. He saw their family dog for the first time and he experienced immense amounts of joy as the dog ran up and licked him. Then just like that with the sound of a bang, the dog was gone.

Some days she would actually bring him food and water. Other times she told him that he was too fat and needed to starve. Gerard always thought he was skinny from rarely being brought food but his mother knew best.

"Mother knows best," she would say as she unchained him and turned him to the side.

"Mother knows best," she would say as she hummed softly and glanced to check if the door was locked.

"Mother knows best," she would say as she slowly slid her hand down his pants.

Gerard blocked everything else out after that. He never told her to stop because she liked it. He wanted his mother to like him. Even if it wasn't himself. Sometimes he would believe she actually liked her son but then she turned around and beat him until there was no skin left. His father never told her to stop.

"No, stop!" Gerard said as the belt repeatedly hit him. "I'm sorry, mama!"

"You sound like a deaf child," she laughed and continued to hit him.

She was eight though- he never learned how to speak properly. Sometimes he would talk to himself and to him he sounded normal but then his mother's voice would come along and he'd feel ashamed. He should feel ashamed.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" his mother would cry.

Mother knows best.

Tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing until he realized no more tears were coming out. It was only noises that were coming out of his mouth. No tears in sight. His mother hated that. She also hated it when he cried but he always cried when she hit him. His skin was breaking now but the beating didn't stop.

It kept going, and going, and going until his mother's repeated hits got slower and slower until it came to a full stop. She gave him a hard slap across the face as she walked out with a bruise of her own.

"I wish you were dead," she muttered and the door then slammed shut. She didn't return for another four days.

When she finally did return, there was a noticeable change in her mood. Not a very joyful one but one that was much more pleasant than the previous one. She was kind of enough to bring Gerard an apple and a glass of water.

"You better enjoy the apple because you're not getting fed for another three days," she told him and locked and slammed the door shut.

Gerard held the apple close to his eyes to the point where he could make out what the shape was. He rubbed his thumb over it and stared at the ground, leaning his head against the wall.

He was cautious before taking a bite from the sour apple. There was always a heavy chance that his mother poisoned him but even if she did, he would rather that than living his poor years out in a filthy basement filled with rats and insects.

As Gerard ate the apple, there was a heavy pounding at the front door with a man saying, "Ma'am, can we see your house?"

She quickly responded with, "Come back with a warrant!"

All hope was lost and Gerard started to cry. Sobs escaped his dry lips and his body started to shake. He was so pitiful, it was disgusting.

The door swung open with his worried-looking mother. With the light available from the hallway, he could see sweat dripping from her forehead and she had a phone in hand, probably his father.

She ran over to him and quickly undid the chains and told him to hurry up. He stumbled across the cold concrete before she started rushing him to the backyard.

The light burned his eyes and he started to squint as his mother lead him to his fathers pickup truck. She shoved him in the backseat and his father took off.

"Where are we going?" Gerard and his wavy voice asked. The car was going over eighty miles per hour, too fast for the speed limit signs that read forty-five.

His father didn't answer so he asked again.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled and slammed on the steering wheel.

Hours passed of pure silence before they stopped at an abandoned road. No one was in sight. The only thing other than woods and road was an old wheelbarrow.

His father ran to the Gerard's side and unbuckled his seat belt. He aggressively yanked him from the car and fell on the ground.

His father never said a word after that and got back in the car and sped away.

That was the last day he ever dealt with either of his parents again.


End file.
